Comm Sex
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Title says it all. Rated M for a reason.


COMM SEX

Leia was in yet another boring meeting about taxation structures of the GFFA. It was contentious, of course, but Leia was weary of the contentiousness. Now it was just old and boring and progress was being stymied. All of her suggestions seemed to please one camp and anger another and a different suggestion had the same effect but with the parties being reversed. She decided to keep her mouth shut for as long as possible.

Han was out among the Core Worlds delivering military hardware. He'd been offered use of some of the most technologically advanced transport ships but he would never trade his beloved _Falcon_ for the best that credits could buy. He'd been with her a long time and from all indications, he would never give her up. It made Leia smile. He was that way with her, too.

If only they got to see more of each other. They had only been married six months and it seemed as if they spent more time apart than together, and it frustrated them both. The reunions were joyful, but the time apart was wearing on both of them.

She wondered what Han was doing at the moment. She opened her comm and switched it to text only, making sure the key clicks were turned off. She began typing furiously under the table, trying to pretend to be attentive.

"Are you busy?"

A delay. Damn, he's busy.

It didn't take long for a response.

"Not really."

"Where are you?"

"Sitting in customs and waiting for these lazy asses to get it together in Dorthus Tal City."

"Sacorria. Now there's a hot spot."

"Yeah. We really need to get customs laws standardized."

"You're supposed to prepare a report on that, you know."

"My motivation is suddenly increasing."

"And mine is diminishing."

"What are you doing?"

"In the most boring meeting in the history of the galaxy."

"Lemme guess: taxes."

"You got it, hotshot."

"What are you wearing?" He added a winking icon.

"What do you mean, what am I wearing? I'm at work. I'm wearing my work clothes."

"Which work clothes?"

"The long red skirt with the cream colored lace shirt."

"Ooh, I like that shirt. You're not showing much cleavage, are you?"

"Han! I'm at work!"

"You called me." Grin icon.

"I keep my cleavage just for you."

"I like it. What underwear are you wearing?"

Leia was trying very hard not to laugh and not to blush.

"You're terrible."

"You love me for it. Now, spill, which underwear are you wearing?"

"Virginal white lace all the way."

"I'm imagining taking it off you right now." He added another winking icon.

Leia was momentarily jolted by the voice of Mon Mothma. "Minister, are you all right?"

"I'm...I'm fine," Leia stammered. "Just feeling a bit warm."

The proceedings resumed.

"I've got your bra off."

"Turnabout is fair play. I'm throwing your spacer vest down and unhooking your shirt."

"Keep going. I've got your undies off, sweetheart."

Leia was trying not to die of embarrassment or laughter.

"Forget about your pants, flyboy. They're history."

"I like it when you take control." Smile icon.

"I'm taking your shorts off, very slowly."

"Speed it up, sweetheart, the customs officials might be here any second."

"Oh, so you want to play rough. Get ready to be pushed into bed."

"I've been ready all my life." Evil grin icon.

"Lie down and stay there."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Now, get ready for the best BJ you ever had."

"I can't wait!"

"I'm about to lay my head on your belly. I'm taking your cock in my hand, just gently massaging the tip."

"You wench, you." Smile icon.

"Now I'm putting my lips to the tip."

"You're killing me here, sweetheart!"

"Good. Now I'm moving down, very slowly."

"Oh hells!"

"What's the matter?"

"The customs jokers are here!"

"Minister Solo!" came a sharp voice, breaking Leia's reverie. Mon Mothma was giving her a look that would have shattered the strongest plastisteel.

"I'm sorry. I was...doing some research."

"Then perhaps you'll answer the question of the Minister of the Exchequer."

Leia was utterly flustered. "Could you repeat that, sir?"

Leia's comm showed one more message. "We'll take up where we left off." Several evil grin icons.

"I'm sorry, as you were saying..."


End file.
